Aeris syrupus
by Yunne XD
Summary: Siglo I. Los romanos culminan la invasión a la pequeña isla al oeste. Millones de bretones y los magistrales druidas mueren; una nueva historia comienza. ScotuK- Usuk- Us?- GalxNorxDen.


_Una historia salida de mi mente por la canción Promises y Raine Lore, "entre tus piernas" me a hecho hasta llorar. Bueno antes de todo, quiero decir que esto es un Scoteng, aunque no se note nada en un principio. Habra muchas insinuaciones de otras parejas, pero si aborreces con toda tu alma el Scoteng o el Usuk, no deberías abrir esto. Otra cosa, ellos no se pelearan por Arthur, eso ya esta muy usado. _

_Aclaraciones: _

_Esta historia esta ubicada en el siglo I, donde los romanos invadieron Britania y convirtieron toda la parte baja de Gran Bretaña en parte de su imperio. Este fue un gran proceso por la resistencia de los britones, bretones o britanos (tribus originarias de el sur) pero al final fueron conquistados, y los sacerdotes o especímenes de mas alto rango, los druidas (corriganme si el nombre esta mal, pues no estoy tan cerciorada de que se llamen así) fueron todos asesinados, por acusaciones de sacrificios humanos. Los britones que quedaron escaparon a la parte norte de la isla (Escocia, en ese tiempo Caledonia) y luego se transportaron a otros lugares muy alejados._

_Los Kirkland son seis -Scott, Glen, Ryan, Bryan, Arthur y Peter- Su madre es representada por Fem!Scotland o Sajonia y su padre, pues, lo único importante es que es mono y de ojos verdes. Todos son mayores y al principio solo aparecerán los 5 principales, Peter saldrá después._

_Alfred al principio tendrá una nacionalidad que no le corresponde, pero el no sera de donde ustedes creen y al mismo tiempo si.  
_

_El :_: puede ser tomado como un cambio de narración y/o narrador y/o situación._

_Sin mas que aclaran (creo). Empiezo con esta cosa, ojala les agrade:_

* * *

**...**

**. :_: .-Aeris syrupus-. :_: .**

**...**

Le dolían las piernas de tanto correr, dos de sus hermanos estaban delante de el y otros dos atrás. Demonios, si solo pudiera tomarlos a todos y llevarlos a una de esas cosas flotantes con las que habían llegado esos malditos imbéciles. Llegaron a un riachuelo y su madre se aseguro de que no fuera muy profundo. No lo era, siguieron como si nada.

Pero algo muy malo paso, alguien oyó sus agitados pasos y vio las serpenteantes cabelleras de sus dos cabecillas, el retardado ese grito a sus compañeros y lanzo una flecha que hirió el costado de Bryan. Lo cual me hizo, a pesar de mi serena expresión ante casi todo, querer lanzarme a ese hombre y matarlo a mordiscos. Lo que siguió a continuación no me lo esperaba, un objeto ovalado había atrabezado el cielo y cayo, justamente, en la pierna de mi madre. Era un cuchillo, el bastardo lo había lanzado.

**¡Agh! ¡Corran, que se quedan viendo!- **Su expresión entre llorosa y encolerizada nos erizo a todos los cabellos. Scott, quien ya había mandado al tipo ese al infierno, no se cansaba de golpear su cuerpo. Y las tropas ya se oían, Arthur sacaba la daga del muslo de mi progenitora. Yo atraía el cuerpo del pelirrojo alertándolo de que ya debíamos irnos.

**Sujetate fuerte-** Scott, ya con sus veintidós años cumplidos, cargo en su hombro el cuerpo de mi madre, quien sangraba efausivamente. Los gemelos pusieron marcha, ambos pelirrojos estaban en el centro, y yo y Arthur estábamos al final de la cola.

Entramos al frondoso bosque con ayuda de los dioses, y pudimos llegar al centro de este. Si mis memorias no fallaban, al atravesar este tramo llegaríamos al norte donde se ubicaban los pictos. Pero hasta que llegáramos al lago de Nessi, no descansaríamos. Alcance a oír los pesados caballos que galopaban, mis homólogos también, así que apresuramos paso, sin embargo, teníamos que ir mas lento por el hecho de cargar a alguien mas. Tome a mi mama y la lleve alzada yo esta vez. De la nada una flecha me quebró el hombro, mierda.

**Suéltame****, Glen- **Dijo en forma severa al ver que aun la cargaba con el otro hombro. Scott tomo su arco y flecha, y empezó a disparar. Arthur, hizo un conjuro analizando rápido, siempre a sido inteligente. Los arboles extendieron sus ramas hasta tapar algo del camino que llegaba a nosotros, pero las flechas seguían entrando y saliendo, al tiempo de nuestra huida. Las espadas de hierro ya acababan con la madera de los arboles, y todavía no veía la salida del bosque.

Algo paso en ese segundo, mi madre se bajo de mi hombro con austicia y se cayo al piso, todos nos preocupamos. A lo que ella respondio un quedo -**Te dije que me soltaras, no escuchaste-** Mi cara se mostro enojada por primera vez en mi vida. La de Ryan tambien era todo un poema, no teniamos tiempo para esto.

**Madre, yo creo qu- **

**No crees nada Ryan. Arthur, Glen, usen su magia para subirme a ese arbol de alla- **Señalo en gran y frondoso arbol que al menos deberia tener cuatro metros de altura -**Scott, haz algo para que no me vean y dame tu arco. Vayanse yo os distraigo- **Sonrio de la forma en que solo lo hacia cuando nos curaba o cocinaba. Me di cuenta de algo en ese instante, si se quedaba ella no sobreviviria.

**Claro que no!-** Los gemelos se sentian vulnerables y empezaron a tomarla a ella por los hombros, cosa que no me extraño. Arthur tambien se tambaleaba nervioso, de seguro el vio lo mismo que yo. Scott, le hablaba fuerte y a la vez suave, diciendole que nos fueramos de distintas formas. Yo, yo no hacia nada. Me pregunto si estaria tambaleando como mis hermanos, un liquido recorrio mi cara. ¿Eran lagrimas?

**¡Vayanse ya, o nos van a matar a todos!-** Ninguno se movió **- Demonios, Scott prométeme cuidar de tus hermanos. ¡Vayanse ahora!**- Empezo a murmurar cosas; un hechizo de percepción, invitándonos a irnos y ser felices. **-Váyanse! no quiero que mi sacrificio sea en vano- **Y mi madre se rompió a llorar en el suelo. Y eso me rompió el corazón. Todos le dimos un abrazo, el mas fuerte y estrecho que creo que alguna vez nos hemos dado.

**-Subanme chicos- **Ambos hicimos lo que nos pidio, ella llego a la rama mas alta y luego fue tapada por el denso velo de las hojas, nosotros podiamos verlo, pero al principio los romanos no lo harian -**Los amo- **No se si todos la escuchamos, pero ya los cinco estabamos botando lagrimas a montones.

Corrimos con afán y logramos salir del bosque, al final había un caudaloso rió y un puente muy débil para atravesarlo. Los gritos de esas bestias se escuchaban por todos lados, lejanos, pero se oían cosas como **"Buen trabajo derrumbamos el árbol " "Veamos quien es el valiente!" "Busquen a ese bárbaro "** Nosotros sabíamos a donde iría nuestra madre, pues conocíamos ese lugar perfectamente, sin embargo devolverse seria no tener en cuenta su sacrificio.

Sabría que moriría, pero sabia también que para ella perderos, seria estar muerta en vida. Les dijo a Ryan y Bryan que subieran, a lo que ellos hicieron caso. Arthur, también iba a obedecer cuando caen en cuenta de algo. El mayor de los hermanos no esta. Ese idiota se fue.

**Yo hare que vuelva, ve Glen- **Arthur tenia la cara mas seria que habia visto en su vida. Dicen que la guerra hace a los hombres, es cierto. **-Tu conoces la otra parte de la isla, por eso puedes guiar a los gemelos y tomar un camino seguro por ahora, o nos podemos encontrar en algun punto-**

**Por eso mismo yo deberia regresar y tu ir con los gemelos-**

**Yo también se a donde va ir nuestra madre, y Scott nos puede guiar para encontrarnos en el lago de Nessi-** El también sabia que su mama moriría si se quedaba allá, lo intuía. Bueno por algo ellos eran los dos druidas de la familia a pesar de su corta edad. Le dio un asentimiento y, por alguna extraña razón, también le brindo un abrazo. El rubio se fue y el volvió con los gemelos, abriendondose paso por el área de los pictos.

* * *

**:_:-:_:**

**Demonios, malditos romanos- **Scott llegaba a la laguna donde ellos solían jugar antes. Los romanos estaban por todos lados y de eso no le quedaba duda, parecían cucarachas, cuanto le encantaría pisarlos.

Salto de debajo del tronco y se limpio las ropas. Cuando ya estaba llegando escucho algunos gritos bastante quedos, seguidos de gemidos largos y fuertes. Apresuro el paso, temiendo por lo peor. Su madre estaba siendo ultrajada por un bastardo asqueroso del ejercito de pacotilla. Ella gritaba de dolor y podía ver la sangre que rodeaba el agua, era mucha.

**¡Maldito cerdo degenerado!-** Le dio un flechazo en el muslo, y tomo una piedra. Corrio hasta el bastardo y ya iba pegarle cuando otra piedra saca el liquido rojizo de la cabeza de ese desgraciado. Ella lo vio con complicidad y miro mientras su hijo volaba los cesos de ese hijo de puta, para que luego, en tiempo record, lo desmenbrara con su espada. Estaba lleno de sangre, y la portaba con orgullo.

**Te llevare de vuelta madre- **

**Gracias por todo, hijo- **Ella ya ni podía mantenerse plenamente cociente. Soltó las amarras que tenia en las piernas con la mirada perdida y se dejo alzar por Scott, quien se alerto al oír algunas pisadas. Los gritos de auxilio de ese cobarde habían llamado a la caballería.

**Mama, Scott. Por aca- **La figura de Arthur sorprendio a los dos pelirrojos. Quien como habia llegado hasta ahora, no sabia nada de lo que habia pasado. Vio el cadaver en pedazos y a su hermano bañado en sangre. Pero no habia problema. Si lograba sacarlo sin que ninguno de esos lo viera cubierto de sangre y los mataran a ellos y a su madre, nada importaba.

**Guianos conejo-** La mujer yacia dormida entre sus brazos. La perdida de sangre era fatal, necesitaba asistencia medica de inmediato.- **Ve por el sendero rocoso, es mucho mas rapido y esos imbeciles no lo** **concocen- **

**Bien, tu vas detras nuestro no?- **No pudo evitar mirarlo con fiereza, diciendo que si respondia otra cosa el lo llevaria a patadas.

**Claro- **Caminaban por toda la extensión, con prisa. Las pisadas de los invasores estaban muy cerca, ya habían encontrado el cuerpo y se escuchaban rabiosos, como los perros. Les pisaban los talones y las flechas que venían por aire no ayudaban en nada. El rubio contraatacaba, sin embargo eran demasiadas, y estaba usando su cuerpo como escudo cuando una se acercaba directamente a los dos mayores.

Roces y una herida contundente en el brazo y el torso, eran poco comparando a todo lo que les lanzaban. La caballeria era rapida, lo supieron cuando encontraron a los caballos a unos pocos metros, donde se podian ver a los dos pelirrojos y a un chico de rostro desconocido, gracias a que la capa que lo cubria hacia buena funcion.

**Espilermius dranca fletrdra- **Arthur le habia quitado la espada a su hermano y se habia alejado bastante de ellos dos, derribando a algunos jinetes mientras las ramas de los arboles cubrian el sendero. Cuando Scott se dio vuelta ya era demasiado tarde, pues su hermanito estaba detras de las enredaderas.

**Maldita sea, Conejo!- **Sabia que lo escuchaba, tendria que hacerlo. Una tenue respuesta le llego del otro lado.

**Uno era necesario, lleva a nuestra madre, estare** **bien- **Y eso no servia para nada, golpeo las ramas con toda su fuerza, pero no nada paso. Logro pasar el puente sin complicaciones, donde vio a Glen, Ryan y Bryan. Quien al ver el estado de su madre y la ausencia del conejo, quedaron con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

**:_:-:_:**

**Ninguno vio mi cara, que suerte tuve-** Se quito la capota que tapaba su rostro y se lavo la cara en un riachuelo en el otro costado del bosque. Pudo transportarse a otro lugar, pero habia dos condiciones para el hechizo. El sitio en el que se encontraba tenia que ser 90% igual al que se iba transportar, y la otra, sacrificio de sangre, la cual le rebosaba ahora.

**Me alegra que esten bien-** Miro hacia al cielo azul y cuando iba a ponerse su capa de nuevo. Unos brazos le encerraron al tiempo de que una espada le rozaba la garganta. El desconocido, por la posicion estaba a milimetros de su rostro, pero estaba detras, asi que no podia observarle.

**Encontre un Briton, que alegria- **El hombre detras de si sonaba alegre, lo cual le hizo enojar mucho y le fue a dar un codazo en el estomago. El otro se dio cuenta y se corrio a tiempo. Arthur divagaba entre irse o matarlo. El sujeto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sonrio de una forma mas sadica.

**¿¡Vas a correr!? ¡Hazlo a ver quien es mas rapido!-** La voz que usaba ahora era diferente, le desafiaba. Pero el no era un cobarde. Saco la gran espada y la puso al frente, mirando al muchacho con ojos fieros**.**

**No voy a huir de ti, maldito imbecil- **El ojiazul saco su espada y comenzo la lucha, sin embargo habia algo a favor del mas alto. Aquel briton no debio usar muchas espadas en su vida, el si. Por lo cual la experiencia le ayudo a ganar, y poner nuevamente la espada en el cuello de su adversario. Al tiempo en que, estaba encima suyo.

**Buen intento. Querido- **Sonrio el soldado arriba suyo, y la forma extraña de hablar seguia alli. Arthur, en un intento repentino, tomo el extremo filoso con sus manos y el otro, sorprendido, bajo la fuerza impuesta en el cuerpo del ojiverde. El cual lo tumbo y se posiciono arriba, la espada cayo. El briton intentaba ahorcar la persona debajo suyo. El guerrero no se dejaba.

El chico de ojos azules, solto una mano de las muñecas del otro, dejando que lo ahorcara por un momento **-Muerete, maldita sea, muerete-** Un golpe en el estomago le saco el aire, y antes de que se diera cuenta un grillete reposaba en su mano derecha, la que estaba cortada. El invasor le dio un cabezaso y al caer se golpeo con una piedra, algo de sangre salio, pero no era exagerado. El otro grillete se cernio sobre su mano izquierda. Estaba muy aturdido cuando sintio que lo sacaron del agua.

Y ahora no estaba tocando el suelo, cortesía a la gran fuerza que el otro depositaba en las cadenas para mantenerlo arriba. Con la mano que sobraba tomo la barbilla de Arthur, y le observo a los ojos con una sonrisa mas infantil.

**Dime tu nombre, briton-**

**Porque deberia-** Bajo la mirada, incapaz de mirar los ojos azules de aquel muchacho.

**Porque tal vez asi, te deje de tratar como un animal-** Lo miro con ojos furibundos, maldito maniaco. Los gritos de otros hombres lo alertaron, demonios. No debia mostrarse debil, aunque los otros le pisaran los talones.

**No deberia, decir su nombre primero-** Sonrio altanero, mientras movia sus piernas y sus manos. Los romanos eran demasiado orgullosos, se distraeria, lo golpearia y fin de la historia.

**Alfred Jones-** Abrio un poco sus ojos con la sorpresa, el rubio se dio cuenta y sonrio ampliamente. Su gesto se transformo y el movimiento de sus extremedidades era mayor aun. Necesitaba irse **-Ahora me diras el tuyo-**

**Bien. Me llamo Arthur, feliz! Sueltame en este instante- **

**¿Deberia? Eres el druida mas joven que hay-** El briton vio todos los inframundos del miedo cuando aquel Alfred le dijo eso, se desepero. No sabia como consiguio esa informacion, pero aun asi lo empujo con sus piernas, cayendo de cola al agua. Se sentia muy debil por la perdida de sangre y la repentina caida le hizo decaerse -**Mi mision principal era matar a los que eran como tu. Unos asesinos a sangre fria-** Intento pararse pero las piernas ya no le respondian. El joven lo tumbo de nuevo al suelo, mojando mas sus cabellos y se inclino encima suyo.

**Eso es mentira. Nosotros no les hicimos nada y miren lo que nos hacen a nosotros, malditos bastardos-** Su brazo izquierdo ya no podia moverlo por la flecha que le habia dado, la mano derecha estaba desecha y sus piernas no respondian. Lo unico que le quedaba era revelarle algunas verdades.

**Yo podria matarte, pero-**

**General Jones, tropas reportandose-** El nombrado se volteo y los veinte hombres demas presentes, se pusieron firmes. **- Veo que le fue bien - **Observo al chico medio muerto que su capitan tenia debajo de el.

**Me lo llevo a Roma- **Arthur en este estado solo escuchaba murmullos. La sangre de su cuerpo empezaba a llenar el rio. Los hombres hacian los preparativos para volver, las otras tropas se encargarian de la construccion de la ciudad. Alfred se inco de nuevo y lo que el dijo el ojiverde si pudo escucharlo bien -**Eso no quiere decir que te mate-**

Su cuerpo no aguanto mas y colapso ante la angustia que dominaba cada parte de su ser. Alfred sonrio, que lindo habia salido.

* * *

**:_:-:_:**

Desperto abriendo los ojos de golpe, su espalda se levanto rapidamente hasta llegar a estar perfectamente sentado. Las dudas le carcomian por dentro, todas preguntando por su familia. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo un dolor punzante y horroroso lo trajo hasta la realidad. Se toco el abdomen, al area lateral. Justo donde habia recibido la flecha. Estuvo muy cerca de morir y lo sabe.

**Me alegro de que despertaras, Arthur- **La voz lo hizo voltear el cuello al otro costado, el chico de cabellos rubios estaba sentado en la butaca, mirando al ojiverde con una cara que no mostraba mueca alguna. El dolor le penetra en demasía mientras le hablan. Con disimulo observa su brazo y sus manos. Están vendados pero se puede ver la sangre saliendo de estos.

**Yo no, sinceramente-**

Jones se paro y se sentó en la cama **- Veamos tus heridas- **Seguido a sus palabras desvendo el área del brazo izquierdo. Eso se miraba muy mal; la infección ya se había apoderado de toda la zona. Luego se dispuso a hacer la misma acción con la mano y mostrarla a su usuario. Aunque esta no se veía tan deplorable como la extremidad, el corte había sido muy profundo y la sangre seca se observaba en la herida.

**Si sigues así vas a morir por la infección- **Lo levanto un poco y le quito la ultima venda; revelando algo que le puso realmente nervioso. El agujero ya estaba de color morado y con algunos indicios de verde. Se preguntaba si las bacterias ya habían llegado hasta los órganos internos. La carne ya estaba pudriéndose y no se veía un tono de piel normal. Demonios, ese chico tenia que irse; necesitaba curarse.

**No me habia dado cuenta. Algo mas que agregar- **

**Ojala pudieras hacer algo-** Un destello ilumino su conciencia y hay fue que el ojiverde comprendió las verdaderas intenciones del soldado. No era tan tonto como pensaba.

**No puedo. No soy un druida- **Cierra los parpados por un segundo y luego se limita a hablar. No era tan idiota para caer en eso -**No se de donde saco la informacion, pero esta errada-**

**Bueno. No hay problema- **Se retiro de la cama y sus brazos llegaron hasta la cabeza del otro rubio. Arthur no se movia esperando los movimientos del ojiazul, quien rapidamente le metio algo amargo y violeta en la boca. Para luego, dejarlo inconciente con un codazo en la nuca.

Alfred acaricio los cabellos de su invitado y se recostó en la pared, mirando expectante al chico en frente de el. Se observo la palma de la mano y se dispuso a esperar. Esperaba que la droga funcionara, tenia que hacerlo.

En ese instante, el pequeño briton se hallaba en un lugar distinto. Un bosque, del cual se podían escuchar el retumbar del sonido y el jaleo. Se encontraba solo, arrodillado detrás de unos frondosos arboles. Delante se podía ver a muchas personas rodeando a unos individuos en particular. Esas personas en circulo eran romanos y los que estaban dentro eran sus hermanos, lo sentía.

Por alguna razon sus ojos voltearon hacia abajo, encontrandose con una silueta espantosa. Su madre estaba alli, al lado suyo; acostada. Muerta. Sangrando y manchando sus pantalones con el liquido rojizo. No lo creia. Tomo su rostro, acercandolo, y se podia ver una cara de horror tan palpable.

La dejo alli y empujo algunos de esos bastardos para llegar adentro de la circunferencia. Lo que vio le saco las lagrimas al instante. Todos sus homologos habian sufrido el mismo destino que su querida madre. Estaban muertos. Cada uno de forma diferente. La espada atravesaba la traquea del primero, y otro no poseia ninguna de sus extremidades. Al tercero le faltaban los ojos y el cuarto estaba en una posicion extraña, como pidiendo perdon. Ninguno era reconocible por todas las cuchilladas en su rostro, pero Arthur sabia quien era cada uno. Les decia cosas a los fallecidos, gritandoles y susurrandoles. Colerico y acabado.

Antes de darse cuenta, las bestias lo rodearon. El solo lloraba desgarrado mientras tomaba cada uno de sus cuerpos. En un momento se le ocurrio mirarse la palma de mano. Estaba sana

**Tranqdre ¡TRANQDRE!-** El paisaje se rompio y quedo en un abismo negro. Abrio sus ojos y se lanzo hacia Jones. Quien no demostro el temor que le carcomia las entrañas. De un fuerte golpe lo mando al suelo y ahora el briton tenia una pieza de marmol en las manos con la que queria aplastarle la cabeza.

**¡Maldita sea, porque no te mueres!-** Las lagrimas de Arthur se deslizaban por sus mejillas constantemente, mojando el rostro del ojiazul que esquivaba el objeto, intentando que su cráneo no se rompiera en el suelo. Este aprovecho la abertura del ojiverde en una de sus manos y escarbo la herida; con lo que el otro siseo de dolor y pudo detenerlo - **¡****Muérete bastardo! ¡Soy lo que soy! ¡Vete al infierno!- **En ese momento el ojiesmeralda aun intentaba liberar sus brazos, sin embargo lo único que lograba era llenar de agua salada el cuello y la ropa del otro.

**Discúlpame****-**Dijo Alfred con verdadero arrepentimiento, a lo que el briton se detuvo escéptico -**Yo sabia lo que eras desde que te vi aparecer en el claro. Pero tenia que salir de tu propia boca- **Se detuvo, buscando las palabras correctas -**S****i no confías en mi, el que se morirá eres tu, no yo, Arthur- **Sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima; de ambas formas. Pues el ojiverde se paro y se sentó en la cama.

**Tienes razones para decir eso?-** Se seco los ojos y volvio a ver a la persona que estaba adelante. Alfred era un misterio, pero empezaba a considerar que era, ¿Como decirlo? ¿Buena persona seria la expresion? Rio con su pensamiento. Era el primer romano que, tal vez, le caia bien.

**Tu ya lo sabes. Yo te protegeré con gusto; pero las cosas en Roma son diferentes a las de aquí ** Hablo con seriedad, para después ir por una mesa llena de hierbas medicinales. Esta la puso enfrente de Arthur - **Y necesito estar seguro de que no me vas a apuñalar por la espalda- **Finalizo con una sonrisa tan endemoniadamente infantil; igual a la de un niño con un nuevo juguete.

**Podría**** hacerlo-** Se unto algunas de las plantas en sus heridas y susurro algunas palabras. La carne sano, al tiempo que ambos tenían miradas de satisfacción en sus rostros.

**Muchos de los britones murieron, otros son nuevos ciudadanos, algunos esclavos. Aunque muchos de ellos escaparon por el rio y tienen ayuda de dos tribus que los romanos aun no quieren en su territorio-** Miro al otro y vio una faceta ya antes vista, pero siempre asombrosa. La alegria en los ojos verdes y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaban, sin saberlo, el rostro del otro -**Que suerte tuvieron ¿No crees Arthur?**

**Si, bastante- **

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salio el muchacho. Con la mueca siempre entusiasta adornando sus pómulos, de nuevo. No sabia que su pequeño briton tuviera familia, pero le alegraba que hallan cruzado el rió. Claro, según lo que había dicho. Pero habrá que advertirle sobre lo de hablar entre sueños. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo sabia. Oh! Claro que lo hacia.

Llego hasta el nuevo puerto al tiempo que silbaba - **El barco ya esta listo? Dime que si; quiero devolverme ya - **Su cadete lo miraba con una gota bajando de su cabeza. Su capitán si que era un caso perdido.

**Si. El chico ¿se encuentra bien?- **Toris temía por la salud de aquel humano. Pues Alfred dijo que el se encargaría de curarlo ¡Y eso era muy malo! ¡El no podía ni cuidarse a si mismo! Para decir que ya tenia su equipo de emergencias listo.

**Esta perfectamente. Ya puede subir al barco sin peligrar incluso- **

**Wow, eso es bueno. Debes cuidarlo bien, los britones al ser nuevos conquistados son raros. Podrian intentar quitartelo y hacerlo esclavo- **El general miro con severidad al frente, decidido.

**Lo protegeré Pero el sabrá cuidarse solo con el tiempo-** Cambio su expresión y una oleada de viento sacudió sus cabellos. La ropa ensangrentada le empezaba a molestar -**Dejemos ese tema de lado. Dile a todos que os vamos ahora mismo. Tu trae a Arthur, no confió en los demás para eso - **Se metió al trirremo y se cambio las prendas. Bueno, la bata roja del uniforme, por una bata de color azul claro. Para luego volver a ponerse algunos de los implementos como las tiras de metal que hacen el parecido a una falda. La armadura del pecho quedo olvidada en la mesa. La gente abordo. El barco avanzo.

**Los druidas si que son poderosos hechizeros. Aun yo me pregunto como pude quedarme prendado a ti con una sola mirada, Arthur-** Susurro pequeño en el idioma que sabia que sus soldados no tenian idea de lo que decia. Estaba feliz. Mas dichoso que nunca


End file.
